La Hermana de Lyserg
by Ashen-B
Summary: Soy mala para titulos y resumenes pero a ver q sale. La hermana de Lyser regresa y no es lo q aparenta o.o les dije q era mala xD


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic publicado aquí, antes tenia hasta 7 capitulos pero se perdieron en el vacio ;0; asi q ahora lo empiezo de nuevo o.o,

Etto. No se q mas decir xD amm, esto ocurre después de la pelea entre shamanes 0 (Viva el español xD)

Espero q els guste o.o

**:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-:-:**

**CAPITULO I**

_(Soy mala para los titulos xD)_

Morphin regresa aquí – decía un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes, su pequeña hada salía por la ventana a toda velocidad lo curioso era que ella jamás había hecho tal cosa, parecía ir a algún lugar, pero ¿a dónde iría un hada a media noche y con tanta urgencia?

El reloj marco las 3 a.m. y Morphin no llegaba, Lyserg se impacientaba, al irse lo había hecho tan rápido que en lo que el bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa se le habría perdido de vista, así que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar...

El tiempo siguió avanzando hasta que el despertador de Lyserg sonó, eran ya las 6 a.m., en algún momento de la madrugada debió quedarse dormido, miro hacia todos lados y ni rastro de su pequeña hada acompañante, así que se levanto, decidió que ya era suficiente se vistió y bajo decidido a buscarla.

Aunque al bajar las escaleras un pensamiento cruzo por su mente ¿Dónde buscaría? Bueno, realmente eso no importaba mucho, buscaría donde sea solo quería encontrarla, estaba preocupado, tomo su "capa" (o no c k rayos sea la esa cosa verde k usa Xx) y abrió la puerta

Hola Lyserg – dijo una joven de cabellos azules saludaba en la entrada de la puerta – estaba a punto de tocar – dijo mientras sonreía

A... – Lyserg había quedado en shock con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía que había visto a un muerto, y técnicamente así era, para él esa joven estaba muerta.

Querido Lyserg¿Estas bien? – decía la joven mirando al dueño de la casa, sus ojos azules mostraban una expresión de confusión

T... tu... tu... tu... estas... – decía Lyserg mientras retrocedía aun muy sorprendido

Si debería de... – dijo entrando – pero mírame, no lo estoy, y estoy aquí contigo, ahh te extrañe tanto hermano – corrió a abrazarlo, mientras Morphin algo agotada estaba observando muy feliz y alguien mas estaba ahí.

Una pequeña hada parecida a Morphin, se diría que es su hermana gemela, vestía un traje idéntico al de Morphin, aunque su color era verde, como los ojos de Lyserg, tenia el cabello suelto del mismo color que su vestimenta.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Las hadas antes mencionadas se encontraban sentadas sobre una mesa de madera mientras Lyserg estaba sentado bebiendo te, mas calmado que antes, y frente a el la joven de cabellos y ojos azules que también tomaba té.

Mira se que es un poco increíble pero es cierto – estiro su mano para acariciar la de su hermano

Pero si todo este tiempo estuviste viva por que... ¿Por qué no regresaste?

Agacho la mirada - ¿Acaso crees que estuve ahí por gusto? – comenzó a enojarse – No sabes lo que hubiera dado por salir de ahí¡¡Lyzerg fue horrible!!, - comenzó a llorar - Sufrimos bastante Mahasiah y Yo, desde que me llevo no pude hacer una sola posesión, mientras mi hada estaba encerrada en una jaula y yo...

Lo lamento Lyra no quise traerte malos recuerdos – Decía Lyzerg al momento en que se levantaba para abrazar a su querida hermana – Sobre todo cuando fue mi culpa...

Las horas pasaron y los hermanos se quedaron platicando, Lyzerg quería hacer sentir a su hermana a gusto, así que le platico acerca de sus amigos, el pequeño manta, el rico Len Tao, el gracioso Horo-Horo, el escalofriante Fausto, el excéntrico Ryu, el carismático Chocolove, la tímida Tamao, la enoja Pilika, la fría y cruel Anna ,y su siempre fiel amigo Yoh...

Al oír este nombre Lyra quedo paralizada, y una intensa ira acompañada de malos recuerdos llegaron a ella, Yoh y Hao peleaban a muerte dando todo lo que tenían en una feroz batalla, entonces Yoh ataco y...

Lyra... ¿Lyra me escuchas?

¿Ah?, si lo lamento – dijo sonriendo, el llamado de su hermano la había sacado de sus pensamientos, debía esconder todos esos pensamientos, al menos por un rato – Me alegro que hayas tenido tan buenos amigos y que jamás te hayan dejado solo durante el torneo, - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa – me encantaría conocerlos

Bueno, tenemos planeado un viaje a una pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque este fin de semana

¿Tan pronto?

Si bueno, las vacaciones están por comenzar así que nos reuniremos y pasaremos un rato juntos – Lyserg le dio una amble sonrisa a su hermana

Comenzaba a oscurecer y Lyserg recordó que no había preparado nada para la cena, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde platicando tan amenamente con Lyra que había olvidado completamente preparar algo.

Tengo un poco de hambre¿tu no?

Enseguida te prepare algo Lyra

No – negó con la cabeza – yo lo haré

No, no te molestes – contesto el – yo...

No es molestia Lyzerg, llegue aquí sin avisar, te entretuve todo el día, ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela y además me vas a brindar un techo, tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera

No hay nada que pagar – dijo sonriendo – eres mi hermana, y esta es también tu casa, y no te preocupes por lo de la escuela, aunque hubiera ido seguramente no habríamos hecho nada, después de todo hoy comienzan las vacaciones

De todas formas déjame hacerlo, es algo que realmente quiero, di que si – lo miro ella con una cara tan tierna que nadie podría resistirse

De acuerdo – dijo Lyzerg mientras Lyra caminaba a la cocina y tomaba los ingredientes necesarios

Minutos mas tarde la cena estaba servida, no era algo muy laborioso, pero lucía rico, a pesar de ser comida instantánea.

Lo siento Lyserg – decía Lyra – pero no había tiempo de hacer algo realmente delicioso, además, yo ya tengo hambre

Si no importa – decía su hermano sonriendo – hable con Yoh y...¿Pasa algo?

¿Ah? no, es que suelo ser algo descuidada, - Un tenedor había caído al piso, Lyra lo había soltado al escuchar este nombre – continua

Bueno, dijo que empacara y llegara lo mas pronto posible a su casa, os demás ya estaban ahí,

Oh entiendo... – agacho un poco la mirada sintiéndose algo "discriminada" por no estar incluida en esos planes

Y que si quiere ir serás bien recibida – dijo el interrumpiendo –

Que bueno Lyserg – La peliazul levanto su rostro sonriendo alegremente - bueno comamos antes de que se enfrié

Lyra subió al que solía ser su habitación cuando era pequeña, vio algunos juguetes y al abrir el armario vio hermosos vestiditos que solía usar cuando era pequeña, lo que le extraño fue el ver su cuarto limpio, después de tanto tiempo debía estar lleno de polvo y telarañas, pero entonces pensó que quizá Lyserg lo pudo haber limpiado.

Se sentó en una que solía ser su cama y tomo un retrato sobre el buró que estaba a la derecha, unos niños se abrazaban muy felizmente, eran Lyserg y Lyra sonriendo. Entonces la fotografía que callo en el piso de la habitación, se escucho un pequeño "crash" y los trozos de vidrio se esparcieron en la peluda alfombra café...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
